Mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets have become ubiquitous in modern society. People use such devices to perform various tasks, including communicating with other users verbally or through text based communications (e.g., with telephone calls, SMS messaging, email, or social media); accessing web pages; finding nearby attractions or places of interest; obtaining travel routes; and taking pictures and videos. In addition, mobile device accessories that are provided by mobile device manufacturers or third parties can provide additional functionality for mobile devices.